


No Appetite

by SarahBears



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBears/pseuds/SarahBears
Summary: Hurt/comfort between Caviera and Capitão, Taina can't accept she has anxiety issues when she suffers from a panic attack. Father figure/mentor and practically adopted daughter fluff.





	No Appetite

Caviera doesn't know why she's like this. She felt like she was in danger, acting like it at least. Squeezing her hand in a fist rhythm like under the table, tapping her foot trying to let out this energy. Different though from the usual rush of fieldwork, her chest hurt too. It felt like her lungs had no room to breath, and was met with this annoying ache. She straightened up uncomfortably, giving her body more room, but no relief. Her head raced while she tried to compose herself, eyes nervously looking at walls far away from her, hoping this isn't noticeable to her peers. So focused on trying to make the pain go away inside her, she was too zoned out to notice Capitão talking to her.

¨Taina! Don't you remember that? Your sting in Victóra?¨ he asked louder, trying to get her attention. Though Taina usually ate anywhere other than the BOPE mess hall, Vicente dragged her down here to introduce her to some other mates of his. Get more social or something, and right now he was bragging about some early mission they had together or something of least importance to her.

¨mhmm.” she mumbled lowly in agreeance, once again not wanting to show any weakness, but all these noisy people and having to even attempt to converse made this all worse. She came out here famished, and she didn't even have the appetite now to do more than pick at the meal in front of her. 

She glanced to quickly scan the situation across the table. Lucky for her, Vicente seemed to have no problem taking the lead of this war story, maybe he sensed her repulse to gossip, bless him. She thought that would make it not awkward for her to stand and leave, swiftly throwing away her untouched food and seeking refuge to the quietness of her quarters. Her urge to escape made muted her mentors voice calling for her.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

He knew Taina was anti-social, but he didn't expect that kind of rude reaction from her. He quickly forgave his coworkers for her abrupt exit, giving a pathetic excuse explaining that she's “not much of a peoples person”. He could just chalk it all up to her “unique” personality, not foreign to him over the two years since he helped her keep out of prison and began training to earn a rank in the BOPE, but her leaving wasn't the only strange behavior she exhibited. 

He remembers the first time he got Taina, a scrawny 17 year old fresh out of jail, a solid meal since being incarcerated. How she abused his words ¨get anything you want, it's my treat¨ when they entered the little diner only to end up buying her 2 full plates of waffles, fixings and all. She practically licked both plates clean, and she's always kept that hunger. The girl who starved on the streets for more than a year always wolfed down her meals, like she was risking every moment there wasn't food in her mouth that she wouldn't get another forkful.

But this time, he didn't even recall her tasting what was in front of her. It sent all kinds of bad signals to his instincts while he walked with more urgently to her quarters. He came to her door and knocked, and just as he should have expected, no one answered. He sighed as he went to try to turn the knob, but unlike he expected, loosely let him turn. It worried him again that she must have been too sloppy to lock up like Taina usually did, and peaked open the door a bit. 

“ Taina, It's me,” he said boldly, letting her know he was coming in. 

Her small commonplace was as shabby as usual, her small amount of things in disarray as she never had anyone in here to complain about her quaint mess. Taina’s back was to him, she seemed to have been pacing as she shifted her feet a bit, her hands behind her neck. He only caught a glimpse of her guarded brown eyes before they quickly dodged his gaze, not wanting to be judged. 

¨I just wanted to ask what all that was-” “Yeah I know” Taina cut him off with an attitude. She threw her arms down with a huff and walked to sit on her little bland sofa, her eyes still gazing sideways not looking at him.

“You didn't eat anything. Not like you” He said lowly, concern peppering his voice while he walked closer to her, standing with a solid stance in the near middle of the room. He already knew she bringing up high walls to keep him out, and he wasn't going to let her push him away from this easily. She would have blown him off already off already if she didn't have a problem. “Didn't know your hatred for making friends as even stronger than your love for food.”

Her jaw tightened a bit, feeling cornered by the much older man that took her under his wing, who helped her time and time again and now was oh so greedily wanting to help her again. Another wave of pressure hit her chest, it stressed her out to the point of her tearing up and wiping her face in frustration, unable to shake this feeling. And Vicente being here only twisted the knife, watching her so close to the edge of snapping. 

Studying her closer now, he knew exactly what was happening; her heavy breathing, how she kept shifting so uncomfortably, no appetite. His worn hands gripped roughly on his own arms he crossed watching her struggle with this panic attack. 

He knelt down to be even lower than face to face with the young rookie, trying to put as less pressure on her as possible. He didn't touch her, even though he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and take away this ache he knew too well, he knew she hated touching. It hurt him to watch her shake with every quick, uneven breath she took.

“Just breath in deep and slow Taina, look at me” She was so desperate to fix this she obeyed for once, her glossy, dark ones gazing at him like a scared child, taking in a slower inhale from her nose a few times, till she gasped a bit in frustration.

“That is not fucking helping” “I know, but it's what they say to do during this.” before she was about to snap what the hell he means, as if he knew any more of what was this happening to her or who they were, she felt more weight pressing on her lungs. She closed her teary eyes tightly and leaned back a bit, once again struggling for enough room to breath. Vicente couldn't half but put a gentle hand on her knee, some paternal instinct coming onto him like he could draw some pain away from her through his fingers. 

“ I know it sucks Taina, but it’ll be over soon I promise.” He said with confidence, hoping Taina could at least use her sparse amount of her trust on him. ¨ I used to get these a lot, I know they are a pain in the ass. After I got back from when I was held hostage, I had a lot of anxiety issues too.”

“I don't have anxiety,” she said with her familiar fierceness Vicente was happy to see, squeezing her knee with a bit of encouragement. “That's fucking weak, I'm not scared to fucking sit and eat with you and your stupid buddies” 

“So you started feeling bad when you sat down with us?” He asked, hoping to keep the conversation to let her panic pass and distract her.

She gave him a dark look, offended that he pried any information out of her. “This the first time you've had… this?” he asked. She shook her head no but only made his heart hurt more than she's gone through this before alone, and he didn't even know. This whole time he's felt responsible for her, and she's been having panic attacks for god knows how long, she wouldn't tell him. 

“This is so fucking dumb…” she muttered, breath easing up a bit as the pressure slowly uncoiled from around her chest. 

“You can't control this Taina, it just creeps up on you. You can't make it go away no matter how strong you are.” “No… not that.” She said in a more somber manner. He tried to find what she meant in her eyes, and right before she looked away to hide that answer he found it. 

“You can't control that either Taina.” He said with a sigh, rubbing his fingers on her knee in attempts to comfort her. He knew her past still haunted her, it would for anyone who's gone through what she's been through. Her father's death, her mother running her out of her home, surviving the streets… all at 16. Taina was too young for all this, too young to be feeling panic attacks and pain like this.

“ But I fucking should, it was so long ago Vicente! There's no excuse for me to be acting like this. Its fucking pathetic.” she spat at herself. ¨I shouldn't still be … still thinking about it. Still feel bad about it.” 

“I want you to still feel bad about it .” Vicente's words made her look at him a bit bewildered.

“That still means you have a soul, that shit should still hurt, Taina. All of this is normal, it's human. If you didn't feel anything, that would mean you're really gone.” He said with a softness. “And I'm so proud of you for being so strong with all this, you've survived more then others would have in your position.” 

Taina didn't react much but look down almost stoically, with the anxiety finally leaving her system Caveiras gotten the strength back to get a grip, get back to her usually distant self. She didn't want to give much more of herself away and didn't want to get sentimental. But Vicente was satisfied just to see her back to herself. He finished up their little chat with a pat on her knee and huffed a bit as he got himself back up.

“Come on, you didn't eat anything. We can go somewhere quieter without these annoying fucks,” he said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood he had created. Taina gave a tired smile back and got up, she remembered the first time he got her a meal after she got out of prison. It was actually the first time she had a full meal even before she ran away, 9 siblings always fighting over food often left her going to bed hungry. ¨You better be paying for what you made me go through.” she bit at him as she followed him towards her quarter's door. He sighed a bit dramatically as if it was such a difficult task. “My treat Taina, as long as it's on ONE plate.”


End file.
